The present disclosure relates generally to the field of computer security, and more particularly to security challenge generation.
Passwords can be used to authenticate users. A typical password includes a string of characters and/or numbers that are validated in order to permit a user to access one or more computer resources. Passwords are commonly used during log-in processes, to facilitate access to computer resources such as accounts, databases, networks, websites, and applications. Various additional authentication methods exist, including security challenges, biometric scanners, multi-factor authentication, and security dongles.